Smurfs bombed
To było około 10 lat temu, kiedy moja młodość trwała w najlepsze. Studiowałem wtedy i w moim życiu nie było zbyt wiele zmartwień. No, może poza brakiem piwka na wieczór czy przed egzaminem, na który miałem być gotowy wczoraj. Kumple z mieszkania wyjechali na weekend, wiec zaprosiłem dziewczynę na kolacje. No… czyli piwo, chipsy i pewnie jakiś film (w końcu bylem studentem). Niewiele jest takich okazji na studiach, więc późnego wieczoru wyczekiwałem jej z niecierpliwością. Bylem właśnie następny w kolejce do kasy, lekko już zniecierpliwiony. Zacząłem rozglądać się po różnych towarach (każdy chyba tak robi, stojąc w kolejce), moją uwagę przykuła półka z gazetami. Czasem kupowałem te pisemka z grami, do których dorzucają płyty z pełnymi wersjami. Tylko ja nie bylem zainteresowany grami, zawsze szperałem po "Różnościach". Czasem ktoś wrzucał jakieś skórki do Winampa, czasem głupie filmiki etc. Takie już moje skrzywienie, jeszcze z podstawówki. Pomyślałem sobie, że to bezsensowne wydawanie kasy. Zawsze rzucałem te pisemka w kąt po max. 2 dniach, nie mając na nie czasu. Ale z jakiegoś silnego (obsesyjnego przez chwilę) powodu akurat dzisiaj potrzebowałem jednej z tych gazetek. Złapałem więc losowo wybraną (jak mi się wydawało) i wrzuciłem do koszyka zapłaciłem i wyszedłem. Spojrzałem na zegarek, zostały mi 2 godziny, więc pobiegłem do domu. thumb|center|335 px Czas szybko minął, ale jak się zapewne domyślacie z mojego planu nic nie wyszło. Jeszcze w drodze do mieszkania, dziewczyna napisała jeden z tych smsów kończących się słowem “…przyjaciółmi”. Było mi smutno, ale powiem szczerze bardziej szlag mnie trafił, bo zostałem na wieczór bez planów i bez ochoty na nic. Zaraz po powrocie do mieszkania otworzyłem piwko i kompa. Było już ciemno, więc postanowiłem zabić myśli jakimś filmem. Nie pamiętam co leciało, chyba jeden z tych durnych horrorów o zombiakach, zupełnie nie moglem się na tym skupić. Zmieniłem film chyba ze 2 razy, aż w końcu przypomniałem sobie o gazetce, którą kupiłem. Doznałem chorego uczucia ciekawości (jak za dawnych lat), co też znajdę tym razem w folderze z “Różnościami”. Szybko odpakowałem gazetkę i wyciągnąłem płytę. W pustym i ciemnym mieszkaniu szeleszczenie folii wydało się nagle jakieś takie głośne, zdziwiło mnie, że dostałem od tego gęsiej skórki. Wróciłem przed komputer i zacząłem przeglądać płytę. Wyskoczyło to takie kolorowe menu, gdzie od razu namierzyłem interesującą mnie pozycje (ta gazetka nazywała to “Ciekawostki…”). Przewijałem listę w dół, po kolei mijając jakieś zdjęcia, nagrania z rozgrywek online, artykuły itp. W końcu natrafiłem na coś, czego się nie spodziewałem — był tam filmik zatytułowany “Smurfs bombed”. Zaintrygowało mnie to, krotki opis mówił coś o jakimś wydaniu specjalnym czy reklamówce, ale bylem tak zainteresowany, że poświęciłem zbyt dużo czasu na czytanie. Szybko kliknąłem w przycisk “Uruchom”. To chyba była ostatnia beztroska chwila na najbliższe kilka miesięcy... Filmik dzielił się na coś, co teraz nazywam częściami, choć każda z nich trwała nie więcej niż 15 czy 20 sekund. Pewnie nazwałem je częściami z powodu tych ohydnych obrazów, które tam zobaczyłem… Oglądając je miałem wrażenie, ze gapie się w monitor godzinami. Pierwsza część wyglądała zupełnie niepozornie, jakby zwyczajny odcinek smerfów. Była wejściówka, potem ujecie na wioskę smerfów, pokazano jak się bawią, tańczą i śpiewają. Potem zrobiło się ciekawiej, choć byłem trochę zszokowany, że taka drastyczna scena jest w bajce dla dzieci. Na wioskę smerfów zrzucono bomby. Zadbano też o ścieżkę dźwiękową, było mnóstwo krzyków, wybuchów i pisku. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem w mieszkaniu sam, oglądając takie głupoty i jedynymi odgłosami są, odgłosy: mojego kompa, mojego oddechu, wrzasku i pisku smerfów. Trochę mi się wydało to abstrakcyjne, ale i niepokojące. Moglem iść na piwo zamiast tego, pomyślałem. Scena bombardowania trwała jeszcze przez chwile, w pewnym momencie pokazano płaczące dziecko (tzn. nie ludzkie, ale smerfa), było całe w sadzy. Wszędzie dookoła był ogień, walający się gruz i ciała smerfów. Chyba najgorsze był w tym wszystkim… brak krwi. One po prostu tak leżały jakby je ktoś wyłączył. Obok dziecka leżała (chyba) połamana smerfetka. Od tego momentu wszystko zrobiło się okropnie pokręcone. Ekran się ściemnił, w zasadzie można powiedzieć, ze obraz znikł. Były też jakieś zakłócenia czy szumy, jakby na starej kasecie VHS, ale płacz dziecka nie ucichł. Dobiegał gdzieś jakby z oddali (ze studni?), pamiętam, że włosy jeżyły mi się na głowie od tego dźwięku. W pewnym momencie uświadomiłem sobie, że obraz nie znikł. Zauważyłem licznik w dolnym rogu ekranu. Nie… to nie licznik, to chyba zegar, tylko w przyspieszonym tempie. Jakby ktoś ustawił kamerę gdzieś, gdzie jest całkowicie ciemno, tylko przewijał do przodu w szybkim tempie. W końcu obraz zaczął się rozwidniać, aż ujrzałem coś jakby grobowiec. Wtedy zegar zaczął odmierzać czas normalnie. Nadal wyglądało, to jak scena ze smerfów, co zaczęło mnie trochę niepokoić. W tle ciągle płacz dziecka. Boże niech ono przestanie, ten dźwięk chyba zaraz rozedrze mi mózg na pół. Starałem się nie myśleć o płaczu, skupiłem uwagę na grobowcu. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to chyba nie był grobowiec, wyglądał bardziej jak więzienie. Miał daszek, jak te durne domki smerfów, a w oknie była zniszczona krata. Odskoczyłem od monitora ze strachu, gdyż za oknem/kratą przez chwilę pojawiły się białe oczy a następnie coś czmychnęło z powrotem w głąb domku. Wtedy zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Wejście przysłonięte było jakimś dużym kamieniem, ale kamień był odsunięty. W tym momencie ktoś powiedział po francusku “Stephane, il ne dort plus!”. Najstraszniejszy był głos, którym ktoś to powiedział. Męski, głęboki i jakby bulgoczący… Kolejny raz przypomniałem sobie, że jestem sam w mieszkaniu. W tym momencie już myślałem, że zwariuje, niespokojnie rozejrzałem się dookoła po pokoju… Nieludzka ciekawość oczywiście kazała mi oglądać dalej… Płacz dziecka stał się jakby mocniejszy, coraz bardziej dawało się odczuć w nim jakby paniczny strach. Ściszyłem głośniki, bo już ledwo moglem wytrzymać te tortury. W tym momencie TO zaczęło wychodzić z więzienia. Najpierw na kamieniu pokazały się jakieś ciemne ręce, potem przesunęły się w dół i oparły się na ziemi… wyglądało to nienaturalnie, postać będąca właścicielem tych rąk, mogla mieć nie więcej niż 0.5 metra wzrostu, ale one zsunęły się ze samego szczytu drzwi/kamienia. Ręce zaczęły się poruszać, jakby raczkowało dziecko. To wyglądało jak smerfik, nie wiem dokładnie, bo twarz była zamazana albo za daleko od kamery. Ale kiedy TO kontynuowało wychodzenie ze swojego makabrycznego domku, zbielałem z przerażenia, widząc, że TO nie raczkuje, tylko pełznie. I rzeczywiście, zamiast nóg miało taki długi obslizgły ogon, jak u czerwia. W końcu padło na ziemie, ale odgłos płaczu nadal trwał, teraz podszyty trochę wściekłością. Obraz się urwał, wyglądało to tak, jak w starym kinie, jakby ktoś zmieniał rolki. Wtedy zobaczyłem kolejną niepokojącą scenę. Coś jak chatka Gargamela, tylko że obok stało też drzewo i on na nim wisiał. Obok niego jego kot, na mniejszym sznurku. Tzn. wydawało mi się, że to oni, bo obraz był ucięty i nie było widać ich głów… Uważacie, że to makabrycznie śmieszne? Nie było, bo w tle nadal ryczało to dziecko, a do tego wstawiono podkład muzyczny, jakąś głupawą melodyjkę jak z wesołego miasteczka. Dźwięk był również słabej jakości, jak ze starej płyty gramofonowej. Potem pojawiła się czarno-biała scena, chyba Gargamela w kuchni, jak zamiata podłogę. Obraz był niewyraźny, a scena była zapętlona. Obracał się w taki głupkowaty sposób z lewej strony na prawa. Już myślałem, że będzie chociaż jeden (względnie) zdrowy psychicznie fragment tego filmu, ale wtedy zobaczyłem jego twarz! Tzn. to co miał zamiast twarzy albo na głowie… Chyba to był jakiś hełm, czy maska przeciwgazowa, najdziwniejsze było to, że w miejscu na oczy miał jedną małą, okrągłą szybkę... Jak się tak obracał w lewo i w prawo, wyglądał jak makabryczna latarnia morska. Do tego ten płacz dziecka i muzyczka, od których można było oszaleć. Zauważyłem tez napis na dole ekranu “Ne pas oublier Stephane…”. Tego już było za wiele, zatrzymałem i stwierdziłem, że skocze do kuchni po następne piwko. Bylem tak poddenerwowany, że otworzyłem jeszcze przy lodówce, a w drodze do pokoju obaliłem z połowę… Wchodząc do pokoju zamarłem z przerażenia. Chyba znalazłem źródło dziecięcego płaczu, ale byłem tym odkryciem po prostu zdewastowany… Jak mówiłem filmik był w słabej jakości. Pamiętacie, były takie obrazki z symboli ASCII, które dopiero się dostrzega, patrząc na nie z odleglości. Tak samo jest ze słabą jakością video. Patrząc na monitor z odległości całego pokoju, zauważyłem za Gargamelem słoik, pod którym najwyraźniej zapalony był palnik. Z trudem o tym pisze, ale ze słoika wyglądalo szeroko otwarte oko. Jestem pewien, że to była dziecinna buźka, chociaż bardziej przypominała smerfa. Bylem zdruzgotany. Uruchomiłem filmik i do końca oglądałem już przez palce (mój sposób na horrory). Scena ze słoikiem potrwała jeszcze ze 2 sekundy, a potem zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej (nie wiedziałem, że było można, inaczej bym nie włączał). Scena z jakiegoś szpitala, oczywiście bajkowa. Płacz dziecka ucichł, ale zastąpił je odgłos jakiegoś chrupania (starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że to chyba był odgłos łamania kości). Na stole leżała smerfetka. Miała otwarte oczy i była cała w sadzy, wyglądała jakby ją ściągnęli z tego zbombardowanego pola. Przy niej stoi ktoś w szpitalnej masce, widać tylko część postaci przez zakłócenia w obrazie. Ale widać to, że w ręce trzyma tasak. Nagle jego (jej?) ręka opada i obcina smerfetce stopę. Widać jak kończyna obsuwa się ze stołu i upada na podłogę. Ten ktoś coś gestykuluje i pokazuje w kierunku drzwi. Zbliżenie na bucik, z którego wystaje kawałek niebieskiej stopy. Kolejny raz to potworne odkrycie, ze nie ma żadnej krwi, tylko kawał niebieskiego mięsiwa wystający z buta… Myślałem, że zwymiotuje, ucieszyłem się, że jeszcze mniej niż minuta filmu… Potem jakikolwiek dźwięk ucichł i zrobiło się ciemno. To było jak wcielenie się w role podglądacza, widać jak uchylają się drzwi, obserwowałem z wysokości nie więcej niż pół metra. Pokój był całkowicie ciemny, z wielkim oknem, za którym nie było nic innego tylko biel. Po tych wszystkich strasznych dźwiękach do tej pory, odniosłem wrażenie, że głucha cisza jest jeszcze straszniejsza. Na tle bieli widać było wielką barczystą postać, tkwiącą w bezruchu, wyglądając przez okno. Podchodzi do niej druga postać, nieco zgarbiona. Przyniosła jakąś tace, jak w drogich restauracjach. Chwile coś gestykulowali i widać było, że rozmawiają. Po chwili ten (chyba) służący podnosi pokrywę od tacy, obaj patrzą na to co na niej jest. Jezu, pomyślałem, to chyba jest ta noga, co jej obcięli… Jej kontur na śnieżnobiałym tle wyglądał jeszcze bardziej przerażająco, niż w poprzedniej części… Wtedy zamarłem ze strachu, gdyż obie te koszmarne postacie niespodziewanie odwróciły głowy w stronę drzwi. Nie było widać ich twarzy, tylko kontur głowy, ale ich oczy również były białe. Wlepiały we mnie swoje ślepia i myślałem, że od tego zejdę na palpitacje serca. Miałem wrażenie, że one zaraz wyjdą, czy wypełzną z monitora, rzucą się na mnie i bóg wie co mi zrobią. A ja nie zdążę nawet uciec, bo im dłużej na mnie patrzyli, tym bardziej nie moglem się ruszyć. Wtedy, na szczęście, podglądacz się ruszył I zaczął uciekać (obraz nadal w 1 osobie), tym razem było już bardzo realnie, niebajkowo. Dało się wyczuć autentyczny strach uciekającego. Widać było, że biegnie na oślep. W końcu film skończył się, a odtwarzacz się wyłączył. Ja siedziałem jak otępiały przed monitorem, blady ze strachu, gapiąc się na pulpit. Nie włączyłem filmu jeszcze raz, i nie przespałem ani godziny tej nocy. Zapaliłem światło i włączyłem radio, siedziałem i oglądałem jakąś komedię, ale wszystko kojarzyło mi się z tymi okropnościami, których się naoglądałem. Kolejne noce były takie same (I tak przez 2 lata). W opisie doczytałem, że to jakaś kampania polityczna (nie pamiętam, jaką). Zastanawiałem się tylko, jaki zwyrodnialec mógłby nakręcić coś tak chorego i wypuścić to w świat. Pytałem po znajomych, chyba nawet 1 czy 2 też kupił tą gazetkę, ale co mnie zdziwiło na ich płycie filmik kończył się po bombardowaniu. Zacząłem mieć obsesje na punkcie wyjaśnienia tego, kupiłem chyba jeszcze z 5 takich samych gazetek, dla pewności w rożnych sklepach. Żadna z nich nie miała takiego filmiku, jak ten na mojej płycie. Zacząłem świrować, wydawało mi się, że zwariowałem i że na mojej płycie filmik również jest zupełnie normalny. Ale jak włączylem go jeszcze raz, to on był taki sam jak tamtej nocy. Tym razem nie oglądałem do końca… W końcu napisałem do redakcji. Odpowiedzieli mi zaskakująco szybko, a co mnie zastanowiło, to niesamowicie oficjalna forma odpowiedzi. Dostałem załącznik — zeskanowane pismo, podpisane chyba przez prezesa generalnego tego wydawnictwa. Wyglądało też, jakby miało jakieś urzędowe potwierdzenia (były jakieś pieczęcie). Pisali coś o wadzie linii drukującej płyty oraz o nieautoryzowanych materiałach, których nie zdążyli w porę zatrzymać w fabryce. Nie za bardzo się na tym znałem… Poprosili o zwrot płyty, w zamian oferując 5-letnia prenumeratę ich pisemka. Kategorycznie odradzali odtwarzania “materiałów” w niej zawartych. Ale napisali też, że jeśli zignoruje ich propozycje, oni nie mogą odpowiadać za moje bezpieczeństwo. Strasznie mnie to wystraszyło. Postanowiłem, że filmik zgram na dysk, a płytę oddam. Chciałem niejako przechytrzyć system… Tak też zrobiłem, z tym, że kilka dni później mój dysk został całkowicie wyczyszczony. Nie wiem w ogóle, czy zdalnie da się sformatować dysk, ale najwyraźniej tak się stało (w domu nie było śladów niczyjej wizyty). Podobnie było z moją skrzynką mailowa, zniknęło pismo z redakcji. Przestała przychodzić też gazeta. Jak się później dowiedziałem przestała ona być wydawana zupełnie. Nie wiem kto i po co ktoś zatarł wszelkie ślady po tym filmiku. Nie wiem, ile takich gazet trafiło na rynek, kto je ma i czy przeżyli to samo, co ja. Lub co zrobili z tym filmikiem, czy również odesłali płytę. Być może ten filmik gdzieś jest na torrentach, bo zgrałem go do udostępnionego folderu (choć nie siedział tam dłuzej, niż kilka dni). Być może gdzieś go jeszcze znajdziecie, wiem że jest na youtube ta “normalna” wersja — link ponizej: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owo4f3QQBKc Ja wiem jedno, gdyby ten filmik jeszcze raz trafił w moje ręce, pewnie obejrzałbym znowu. Ale wtedy na pewno trafiłbym w miejsce, gdzie ręce związują za plecami, a pokoje nie maja klamek… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Telewizja Kategoria:Dziwne pliki